fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem: Unity
Fire Emblem: Unity is an upcoming game from the Fire Emblem (series) that is create by kyledude788. This game takes place in the modern and fantasy mixed world which was inspired by Final Fantasy 15. Plot Obsidian Empire, a huge state in the center of the continent, has crown the new king; Richard Ironhart. Now, Richard is now seeking for world domination and began taking over other lands from the 10 factions. Half of the people in Obsidian disliked Richard's ideas as they began to rebel against him, forming an army called The Resistance. Their leader is Richard's youngest brother, Victor Ironhart, as he seeks to taking over his brother's position. The battle between the Obsidian Empire and the Resistance make a huge news all over the continent. Some of the factions want to ignore and focus on their own but, some factions wanted to help the Resistance to stop Richard's plans. You play as the child of Victor Ironhart, Nova. You stole the family's precious items from Richard; The Armor of the Bahumut and the 12 Arms of the Ironhart ancestors. You help your father with his rebellion, until you encounter an ambush by the Obsidian Empire. You are now separated from your father and now in the ship with 3 of your restrainers. In Chapter 4, you decided to find allies in any of the 10 factions but it'll be a hard decision if they can trust you. Gameplay Features In Unity, you are now require 12 arms; Blade, Twin Blades, Pistol, Bow/Crossbow, Heavy, Shield, Rifle, Tome, Lance, Axe, Daggers/Knifes, and Staff. They now added 3 new spells; Poison, Ice, and Combustion. Tactics Unlike the previous Fire Emblem series with the Weapon Triangle, the main triangle consist three types - Melee, Ranged, and Magic. Melee -> Ranged Ranged -> Magic Magic -> Melee However, each type is now consist of a new feature - Hexagram Tactic. Hexagram Tactics is like a hexagram shape but, a new version of the weapon triangle. The Hexagram Tactics consist 6 weapons and each weapons has strengths against two weapons. "More coming soon...." Factions There are 10 factions that surrounded around Obsidian Empire. In Chapter 4, you must choose one faction to start an alliance and after the rest of the game, you'll get more allies from any faction. However; each factions has likes, neutral, and dislikes interest from any factions. You must choose wisely in order to gain their trust. Each has their own weapon style that can boost your advantage to get a critical chance and power. When you choose your first faction, you'll get scenes with the same scenes but different characters and dialogues from the faction you first chosen. Imperial Trade Kingdom Imperial Trade Kingdom is a nation lives in the middle north which is next the Obsidian Empire. The faction is based of the mixture of Greek and Roman aspects. Imperial Trade Kingdom are known as their trade deals; producing good weapons, foods, and accessories. It's one of the most famous places when it comes to make trade deals. This faction are best with blades, bows/crossbows, axes, and daggers/knifes. Order of the Holy Dragon Chaos of the Shadow Dragon The Titanium Mercenaries Red Blossom Empire Desert Cobra Clan Arcane Empire The Land of the Seven Seas United Republic of the Dominion The Arctic Kingdom Characters See Main Article: Fire Emblem: Unity/Characters Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Tactical Role-Playing Games Category:EX-Calibur Games